Why can't you get the right message!
by D-I-WaRrIa
Summary: [Discontinued]Raven is fed up with BB & decides to give him a lesson by flirting with...Robin! Can Star handle the heat of emotions she goes through? can BB figure out what he has done b4 he & Star are heartbroken? Been posted before! Please read & review
1. Default Chapter

**Why can't you get the right message?!?!**

Summary: Raven gets fed up with Beast boy and decides to give him a lesson...by flirting with Robin!! Can Star handle the heat of the emotions that follows?! Can BB realise what he has done before he and Star are heart broken?!?! In this story, Raven does get around but so does Star Pairings: R/S BB/R R/C R/R (maybe, not sure. Don't really support the pairing, but it goes with the freaking story) you can find out the other pairings later.

If you read the story called, 'Why Can't You Get the Right Message?' posted by PixielGirl2009 read this cos this is the updated version.

Okay...some of you might know me, some might not, but I'm writing this fic, with the help of PixelGirl2009 'cause she's the best!!! : sends her cookies: Another person who is the best is Moon-N-Stars: sends her cookies: Thank you guys!!! Reviews will be appreciated!! Greatly!! This is my first, wish me luck!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans! If I did the episodes would be an hour long and would be on everyday, which they already are (In England if it's not like that in America) and......I've forgotten what I was going to say. Damn it!

On with the story...

**Chapter 1**

**Don't you get it?!**

"Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos, Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos, Azarath-"

"Raven?" Beast boy asked after knocking on her bedroom door for fifteen minutes, "Could we talk for a bit?"

"I guess," she replied in a monotone voice, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Us!" He lowered his head, trying to avoid Raven's gaze.

'Oh boy!' she thought. She and Beast boy had been going out for six months now and her emotions were starting to get the better of her especially Lust. (A/N: If you want a prequel for this fic you're gonna have to review!) She was having trouble keeping up with every other girls' (except Starfire) flirtatious actions, trying to lure Beast boy away, which sometimes worked, much to her displeasure. Leaving a result that the only girl she could trust was Star.

"What exactly do you want to talk about?" Beast boy took a breath.

"Why you're starting to ignore me now!" She took her gaze off him and onto a gargoyle in her room.

"You want to know," she asked, obviously knowing the answer.

"Yes, I do." Beast boy stated, being serious. She turns so that she looked him straight in the eye. SLAP Raven's hand had struck his cheek with such force that it left a dark mark.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!" he shouted enraged.

"That was for you being a jerk!" she spat back.

"What did I do?" asked Beast boy confused.

"Every girl, that walks past and gives you a wink, you swoon over them as if our relationship didn't exist!" she growled.

"I can't help it if I'm a ladies man, can I?" Raven remained quiet.

"Are you jealous?" Beast boy had hit a nerve. A nerve that turned out to be a plan. If she had to suffer the effects of jealousy, she would make him suffer it as well.

"I just think I deserve to be treated better," she commented returning her gaze to the gargoyle.

"What are you trying to say Rae?" BB asked in a hurt voice as he put his hand on her shoulder in a loving way. She shrugged it off violently which shocked him.

"I'm trying to say," she groaned in frustration and glared angrily at him. "I want anything to do with you anymore."

"You don't mean that, I know you too well and I know you wouldn't say that."

"Then don't you get what I'm trying to tell you, DON'T YOU!!" Objects in her room started to float around violently in a circle around them.

"No," he whispered quietly. That was it, Raven had had enough.

"Get out," she murmured but he didn't hear her. "I said, GET OUT!"

"I'm not leaving you here!" he yelled.

"THIS IS MY ROOM AND I SAID GET YOUR BLOODY ASS OUT OF IT!! LEAVE NOW BEAST BOY!!" she half growled, half bellowed. She chanted 'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos and he was thrown out of the room. The door slammed shut. Raven sighed and continued meditating.

**Meanwhile...**

Beast boy made his way downstairs to the Rec. room, where he saw Robin and Cyborg playing Tekken Tag Tournament. It was an all out war and Cyborg was winning.

"Awww...Come on baby. Daddy's gonna take the prize!"

"In your dreams Cy! It's mine!" yelled Robin. The screen flashed Player 1 wins – Robin.

"Awww man! I was so close! I want a rematch!" Cy steamed.

"Maybe some other time. I haven't Star all day except for breakfast and lunch. I'm getting a little bit worried," Robin explained. He then left the room in search of the Tamaranian. (A/N: There are so many ways how to spell it, if you could give me the correct spelling it would be appreciated)

'At least they didn't hear the yelling that was going on with Raven and I' Beast boy thought. He followed Cyborg into the kitchen and sat down grumpily. Cyborg drank some Sprite and sat down on the stool next to him.

"What's up BB, you seem so down in the dumps," he asked.

"Nothing's wrong..." he started. Cy raised the eyebrow on the human side of his face. "But then everything's wrong," he continued.

"You and Rae had a fight this afternoon?"

"Yeah. But, now...it seems like she doesn't want me anymore," he sighed.

"Maybe it's true, but then again maybe it's not," Cy said trying to give some 'comforting' advice.

"Maybe, I just don't know."

"You could become a player again since you and Raven are on a dating hiatus. Welcome back."

"Gee thanks." BB replied (not being sarcastic).

"Well since your feeling a bit better I'll prepare dinner!"

"I WANT MY TOFU!!"

"BUT YOU'RE NOT GETTING IT!"

"CYBORG!!"

"I'M COOKING MEAT, MEAT AND NOTHING BUT MEAT!"

"AND I'M GONNA BE COOKING TOFU 'COS THAT'S WHAT WE'RE HAVING!" They continued their rants as they prepared dinner.

**Up on the roof...**

The golden sun was setting peacefully as a certain Tamaranian was relaxing on the roof. She sighed momentarily about what was happening in the world.

'I wonder what friend Larissa is doing in this moment in time. She always having something to do, whether it being what she calls 'thrashing guys' asses' or dancing on the 'DDR machine' which looks like unbridled fun. I would love to join her in her activities'

"But Robin would never let me," she thought out loud. Little did she know that Robin had heard the last statement.

"I would never let you do what?" asked Robin clearly confused. Starfire clearly startled fell off the roof, but since she could fly she regained composure.

"Robin! When did you get here? How long have you been here? How much did you hear?" she exclaimed.

"Um...a minute ago, a minute, the part when you said I would never let you do something. Is there something you want to do?" he asked. He sat down besides her. Star took a glance at him then sighed. He narrowed his eyes and nodded for her to continue.

"I have a friend on Earth called Larissa; she is very close to me and always gives me great advice. I love her like a sister, she was my sister's best friend before she left. I left to find her since she was the only person who would stand up to my sister when she bullied me."

"So is she a Tamaranian like you?" Robin asked.

"No, she was born on Earth but she has extraordinary power. I won't go into detail but when you meet her you'll find out."

"So when do I get to meet her then?"

"That's just the problem; she doesn't like you for some reason. I'm not sure why. She said meet her tonight in the Cemetery and she will explain all. But you would never let me go out at night." She sighed.

"What time does she want to meet you?"

"Around 8."

"Then how about I go with you? I mean it's already 7:55 and it's getting dark."

"NO! You see, that's why I didn't want to tell you. You just don't understand!" She grabbed her head in her hands. Robin reached over and put his hand on her shoulder, turned her around and hugged her. (A/N: No they're not in a relationship...yet! =) He eventually pulled away and looked at her in the eye through his mask.

"What time of night is it?" Starfire asked breaking the silence.

"7:59, you really want to go don't you?" She nodded in reply. "Then go, even though you'll be leaving me alone on movie night."

"I am so sorry Robin, but I have to do this. You wouldn't understand how much this would mean to me if you let me go." She gave him puppy dog eyes. Robin could never resist her when she did that.

"Yes, you can go. But when you come back please let me know." She nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Robin, you are truly a good friend." As she said the word friend it broke her heart, little did she know that it broke his heart as well. She soon ascended into the night sky and waved good-bye to Robin, then sped off to her destination. Robin sighed and went back inside to the Rec. room.

In Raven's room...

Raven stopped meditating as a small smirk came across her lips. She wanted to make BB so jealous that he would definitely come back to her, but she wanted to have a little bit of fun first. 'What can I do to make him jealous?' she thought.

"You could flirt with the other male titans," called her emotion Jealousy.

"But she still loves him like anything," stated Love.

"Yeah, but she gets no action so I would say flirt a little and shake what her mother gave her!" exclaimed Lust with a naughty grin. (A/N: Yes this Raven will take over at one point in my story. Look out for it!)

"I guess we could let her flirt a little," commented Adventure as she was taking an interest to Lust's suggestions.

"I guess we could do that. All agreed?" shouted Knowledge. All Raven's including Raven raise their hands.

"Then it's unanimous!"

"So any ideas on what I do?" asked Raven.

"Yeah. You start tonight, during movie night and make your first move on...Robin!"

"What about Starfire," asked Timid, "I wouldn't want her to get mad at me?"

"Don't worry, she doesn't stay mad for long and it's only going to be temporary, I think," explained Brave.

"Alright, it's settled then!" I'll start tonight," Raven finalised and left her mind. She made her way down to the Rec. room where the three male titans were waiting for her.

"Where's Starfire?" she asked.

"That's a good question," added Cyborg.

"She's gone to see one of her old friends from Tamaran, who lives on Earth, who also have extraordinary powers." Robin explained, leaving out the part that the girl didn't like him.

"So what's her friend's name?" asked BB gaining a short glare from Raven, which wasn't noticed as she remembered her plan.

"Her name is Larissa."

"Nice name. So when do we get to meet her?" asked Cyborg.

"When Star says she's ready to see m- us."

"Okay...what movie are we watching tonight," Raven asked, somewhat relieved that Star wouldn't be there tonight and sat next to Robin, alarming him and Cyborg.

"Um...Wicked Scary 3: Return of the Pygmy Gladiators!" replied BB. Raven rolled her eyes as Cyborg put the movie in. They started to watch and Raven scooted closer to Robin.

I think I'll leave it there. Who is Larissa is the question I hear you ask? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter. It may be longer than this one. If you want a prequel of this story you're going to have to vote and wait a long time. There is going to be a sequel to this story just to let you know.

Tell me what you think of this story, detailed reviews and funny ones as well. No flames please, but you can write constructive criticism.

Please review!!!! Cos I'll try and reply.

D-I-WaRrIa


	2. So who's he?

THANXZ to everybody who reviewed!! Love ya all!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans; if I did I would promote some of the stories on fan fiction as episodes!! I also don't 'Tipsy' by J-Kwon.

**Chapter 2**

**So...who is he?**

A sharp wind blew through the night, claiming dead leaves on the way. Wearing a dark purple halter top with a light purple stripe going horizontally and dark purple jeans, wasn't exactly you would wear when you're going to the cemetery. Starfire sighed as she looked up at the full moon. Suddenly her mobile started vibrating. (A/N: Yes, Star does have a mobile/cell what ever, but none of the titans no about it until later)

She pressed the button with the green phone on it and put the device to her ear.

"Hey Star, are you there?" a voice called through.

"Yes, I am here but where are you?" she asked.

"I'm at a marker; follow the path you're on right down to the bottom where you'll find a silver willow tree. Please hurry Star; I don't want him to find me again!" Larissa sounded anxious.

"Do not fear friend, I will be there shortly," she reassured. The line soon closed as Star proceeded with the following directions. The path was narrow and was more of a dirt trek than a cobble path. Soon out of the corner of her eye she saw a lone willow tree. It was shining silver in the moonlight; it shimmered in the eerie wind.

Starfire squinted her eyes and saw a shadowy figure next to a marker. She cautiously stepped towards the figure and put a hand on its shoulder. The figure turned round and she could see that the figure had silent tears running down her cheeks.

Star quickly embraced Larissa in a tight hug, which she gave back. When Star released her she was full of questions.

"I have many questions to ask you Larissa," she started.

"Fire away," Larissa replied.

"I don not understand, do you want me to fire you away with one of my star bolts?" she asked blatantly confused.

"No, what I mean is you can ask me any question you want. I mean that is what you came her to do after all."

"First question, why are we here and how did you get here?"

"I'm here because...my parents are...buried here," she choked back a sob.

"All of them? The last time we met you said you were running away from your father and by the looks of it, it look like you still are."

"I have a confession to make," Starfire nodded for her to continue, "I have three birth fathers." Star's eyes widen. She was clearly shocked. The girl had three biological fathers!

"Are you positive? I mean I did not even know that was possible."

"Yeah, it's true. I have one normal father, who is now deceased," she pointed at the grave marker, "and two other fathers, one good and one evil." Star eyes widen even more.

"Well, who are these three fathers you have?" Larissa shifted. "Maybe we should talk about this subject somewhere else?" Star suggested as she could see her friend being uncomfortable. The Afro-Caribbean nodded and rose.

"How about we go to the club called 'Dancehall Mania'? We could party the night away-"

"-And forget all our troubles that we have at the moment. Oh what a glorious idea friend!" Starfire exclaimed and embraced Larissa in a death-hug.

"Err...Star...can't...breathe!!" Larissa breathed out. Star quickly released her from her grip.

"Let us adventure to the club of dancehall mania!"

"Stick with DM Star."

"You want me to stick to the letters of the alphabet which are 'd' and 'm'?"

"Never mind Star," Larissa said shaking her head as they made their way out of the cemetery and towards downtown Jump city.

Back at Titans Tower...

Raven's head lolled into Robin's lap causes him to cringe. He glanced over to Cyborg and beast boy who had similar expressions on their faces.

The movie was still going strong, it was just starting to climax and raven had pretended to fall asleep on Robin. Sleepily she whispered his name and she started to roam his leg. Robin at this moment in time was turning red with embarrassment and confusion.

"Um...Beast boy, could you please remove your girlfriend from...um...me," Robin whispered as not to wake her, (but she was already awake).

"Dude, we're not going out anymore, so she's not my girlfriend anymore," BB pointed out.

"Well, then, could you please remove you ex- girlfriend away from my legs, it feels like she's starting to grope me!" he spat back in a hushed voice.

"How about I do it, she can relax on me if she wants to?" Cyborg suggested. Robin gladly nodded at the notion and placed Raven's sleeping body on Cyborg. She continued to grope him as she did with Robin. Cyborg turned to look at Robin and said, "I see what you mean."

"Cyborg!" Raven whispered sleepily. They all raised an eyebrow. (A/N: Raven does seem a little bit OOC but Lust at this point is taking over)

They decided to forget about and continued to watch the movie...that is until Raven started fidgeting.

**At Dancehall Mania...**

_Teen drinking is very bad.  
Yo I got a fake ID though.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yo, 2 step with me, 2 step with me._

"Come on Star! Feel the beat!" Larissa shouted above the music.

"Are you sure we're meant to be moving our hips in a seductive way?" Star called back.

"Yes! If you want to put it that way Star!"

"Okay, Larissa!"

_1, here comes the 2 to the 3 to the 4,  
Everybody drunk out on the dance floor,  
Baby girl ass jiggle like she want more,  
Like she a groupie and I aint even on tour,  
Maybe cause she heard that I rhyme hardcore,  
Or maybe cause she heard that I buy out the stores,  
Bottom of the 9th and a nigga gotta score,  
If not I gotta move on to the next floor_

They started to dance proper dancehall and Star was getting the hang of it. (A/N: Dancehall dancing, you know on MTV Base and those songs with a ragga (reggae) rhythm to it, for example Elephant Man with his song Jook Girl) Guys were staring at them with hungry eyes, especially one with dark sunglasses and short red hair. He was particularly eyeing up Star and decided to walk over to her.

_Here comes the 3 to the 2 to the 1,  
Homeboy tripping' he don't know I got a gun,  
When it come to pop man we do this for fun,  
You aint got one nigga you better run,  
Now I'm in the back getting head from my Huns,  
While she going down I'm breaking down what I done,  
She smoking my blunt saying she aint having fun,  
Chick give it back now you don't get none._

"Hey there, what's your name?" the boy asked.

"My name is Starfire, what is yours?" Star replied.

"My name is Roy Harper, I'm also known as Speedy. Hey since you're one of the Teen Titans, maybe we could train together sometime."

"I guess I would like that."

"So, where are the other titans? Or did you come here alone, which from what I've heard isn't your style?"

"They are at the tower for movie night and I didn't come here by myself, I came here with my friend Larissa, where ever she is."

"So, would you like to dance?" Speedy asked raising his eyebrows.

"Um...I'm not really sure how to dance but if you let me find my friend I'm sure she'll help me!"

"Okay...sure, just be back with her and her guy if she's got one by the start of the next song. Okay!" Starfire nodded and sped off in the direction she thought Larissa went.

_Now everybody in the club getting tips!_

_Everybody in the club getting tipsy!_

_Now everybody in the club getting tips!_

_Everybody in the club getting tipsy!_

_Now everybody in the club getting tips!_

_Everybody in the club getting tipsy!_

_Now everybody in the club getting tips!_

_Everybody in the club getting tipsy!_

Star soon spotted her in the middle of the dance floor with a circle of clubbers around her. She was dancing freestyle and she was getting cheers from everyone around her. They were all chanting, "Go Larissa! Shake what your mama gave ya! You go girl! Work that thing!"

_2, here comes the 3 to the 4 to the 5,  
Now I'm looking at shorty right in the eyes,  
Couple seconds passed now I'm looking at her thighs,  
While she telling me how much she hate her guy,  
Said she got a kid but she got her tubes tied,  
If you 21 girl that's alright,  
I wonder if a shake coming with them fries,  
If so baby can I get 'em super sized,_

Star forced her way through the crowd and joined Larissa. Larissa stopped dancing for a bit as Star whispered something in the ear.

"There is a guy by the name of Speedy who wants me to dance with him. What do I do, I do not know how to dance?"

"Well, why don't you invite him over," she pulled a buff guy from the crowd, who was single and cruising with his posse, "I've got my guy here." She winked. Star giggled and went off to find Speedy.

_Here comes the 4 to the 3 to the 2,  
She started feeling on my johnson right out the blue,  
Girl you super thick so I'm thinking that's koo,  
But instead of 1 lifestyle I need 2  
Her eyes got big when she glanced at my jewels,   
Expression on her face like she aint got a clue,  
And she told me she don't run with a crew,  
You know how I do but I guess one gotta do._

She scanned around the club and her eyes lay on the bar. There she saw him having a drink and there was one right next to him on the shelf. Star walked up to him and sat down on the stool.

"The drink is yours," Speedy offered.

"You got this for me?" she asked surprised.

"Of course I did. Wouldn't want you to dehydrate in here would I?"

"Hmmm...I guess not," she chirped in, "My friend says that you should dance with us in the middle of the dance floor."

"I'm not really much of a dancer," he commented.

"Neither am I! Maybe we could learn together!"

"I would like that," he whispered deviously in her ear. He took Star's hand and led her to where Larissa and her guy were and started to dance.

_Now everybody in the club getting tips!_

_Everybody in the club getting tipsy!_

_Now everybody in the club getting tips!_

_Everybody in the club getting tipsy!_

_Now everybody in the club getting tips!_

_Everybody in the club getting tipsy!_

_Now everybody in the club getting tips!_

_Everybody in the club getting tipsy!_

**Back at Titan Tower...**

The boys were bug-eyed as raven continued to fidget restlessly against Cyborg's form.

"Maybe we should put her to bed," Robin suggested.

"Or maybe we could leave her here on the couch and see if she starts groping it," Beast boy mumbled.

"Or maybe we should just lay down on her ex-boyfriend," Cyborg commented as laid Raven down on Beast boy. Her fidgeting immediately stopped and she calmly slept on top of him.

"Ooooooookay. Why does she fall asleep with no trouble on BB, but when she's on us she has to grope us and make us uncomfortable, not that I had a problem with it," Cy remarked.

"What do you mean; you didn't mind she was practically trying to make us horny!" Robin frowned.

"Did it make you horny?" Cy asked with his eyebrow rising up and down.

"Only a little," he murmured in a quiet voice. In his head he was screaming at himself. 'What do you mean it made you horny? IT DIDN'T MAKE YOU HORNY FULL STOP! How can you say this, you're only damaging your chances with Star if you think Raven is good in certain departments!'

Raven smirked at this as Jealousy and Lust were jumping up and down in her mind. "Phase one was complete. Now all you have to do is meditate on the rest that follows," she thought in her head.

"I wonder how Star is doing with her friend?" asked BB.

"Don't know, but I'm sure she is more comfortable in the atmosphere she's in," Robin commented. He didn't know how right and wrong he was.

**Dancehall Mania...**

_3, here comes the 4 to the 5 to the 6,  
Self explanatory I aint gotta say I'm rich,  
This single man aint tryna get hitched,  
Nigga waste it on me man son of a bitch,  
Brushed it all off now I'm back to getting lit,  
Grisa orange juice man this some good ish,  
Homeboy tripping cause I'm staring at his chick,  
Now he on the sideline staring at my clique,  
Here comes the 5 to the 4 to the 3,_

_Hands in the air if you cats drunk as me,  
Club on the set kwon cut out them trees,  
Dude I don't care I'm a p.i.m.p._

Star was having the time of her life with Speedy, but Robin's face kept flashing in her mind. She wished she could dance like this with Robin, but he said he didn't like dancing.

She glanced across the hall and saw Larissa dancing with K.J. They were dancing so close you would think that they had been in a relationship for five years. Little did she know that they had.

Speedy noticed the change in Star's mood and pulled her towards him and whispered in her ear.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine," she assured him and continued to dance.

_Now everybody in the club getting tips!_

_Everybody in the club getting tipsy!_

_Now everybody in the club getting tips!_

_Everybody in the club getting tipsy!_

Larissa kissed her date good-bye and motioned Star to come towards her. She did and gave Speedy a hug and said 'Thank you'. When she finally reached Larissa she was greeted by a pull in the opposite direction.

"Larissa, what on Tamaran are you doing?" called Star, obviously alarmed.

"We have to get out of here before he comes," warned Larissa.

"Before who comes?"

_Now everybody in the club getting tips!_

_Everybody in the club getting tipsy!_

_Now everybody in the club getting tips!_

_Everybody in the club getti-_

The power cut out and most of the girls screamed. BOOM! Larissa's eyes cast to the floor as Star gripped her tightly.

"Before he comes."

"Mwhahahaha. Mwhahahahahaha. Mwhahahahahahahaha...HA! HA! HA! HA!" The psychotic laughter echoed through the room.

I like that ending. Don't worry, more chapters are coming. I don't know how many chapters I'm gonna write but I need to know if you like the story first. I really appreciate reviews!!

**sweetiehartieangel369**: Thanxz. BB will learn...um...never. Hehe.

**Raven-Vegeta**: Thanxz and I update as soon as possible.

**RobinStarfire=4eva**: Thanxz. I luv your name cos it is so true.

**Rochelle**: Thanxz.

**The ShapeShifting Chick**: Thanxz! Yes bad Raven very, very bad.

**dejectedxangel**: Thanxz. Hope you realize that PixelGirl2009 isn't writing this fic, but you should check out her other stories. They're really cool.

**DarkPyroPlanet**: Thanxz. Um...there will be some sort of relationship between Ro/Ra. Tell me are you a Ro/Ra pairing supporter, by any chance??? Arigato is thank you in Japanese. I luv the language.

Your reviews are very much appreciated. LUV U ALL!!!

Please vote next time. The villain who captures Star and Larissa in the next chapter should he:

1: Torture them in the middle of Jump city park

or

2: Put them up for auction, selling them to the Titans, Batman or Slade.

D-I-WaRrIa


	3. Return of the Joker

Really, really sorry for not updating sooner, but PixielGirl2009 went on vacation without telling me. Sorry! Thanxz to all those people who reviewed. LUV YOU ALL!!!! Especially bunny133 and Invader Jed they rules as well as Moon-N-Stars and PixelGirl2009!! Very sorry to starrobin4eva, I didn't see your review until after I gave this to PixelGirl2009. To all those people who voted, I got a tie, so I'll just have to do both! AH! But that's in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans; if I did I would have infinity episodes! I also don't own any of the characters from the Batman series. I also don't out 'Get it on the Floor' by DMX.

**Chapter 3**

**Return of the Joker!**

A bright white spotlight hovered around until it landed on a freakish figure. It had fluorescent green hair, a gaping red grin on and was laughing like a manic. He had a slim build to him and which looked like elastic skin and muscles. His skin complexion was pale and grey, which had jade eyes starring out of it. He wore a purple suit with a lime green shirt.

"Well, it seems we've crashed a party, boys!" he exclaimed. His henchmen followed behind him. Mercury, Saturn, Mars, Uranus, Neptune, Jupiter lined up behind him.

"Well, if it isn't the Clown Prince of Crime," Larissa called through the crowds.

"Well, if it isn't that Bat's little girl. What did he do this time, not read you a bed time story?" the Joker mocked. He soon laughed afterwards as did the rest of his henchmen. Larissa glared at him sourly as Starfire stepped forward.

"I don not know who you are, or where you came from but could you please leave now," she pleaded. He smirked at her innocence.

"Well, aren't you barking up the wrong tree? I'm The Joker and I'm from Gotham City. Haven't you heard of me?" He attempted to put his hand on her shoulder but she backed away.

"Hey Joker, since you like to joke around and we're in a club, how about we dance?" Larissa called out getting into a fighting stance. (A/N: That sounds like something Robin would say, hint, hint) Starfire soon followed suit and everyone backed up. Speedy thought about the situation and thought 'What the hell' and got into a fighting stance as well.

Joker summoned his henchmen to get ready to fight. Three against six, what are the odds? Larissa cocked an eyebrow and shouted, "Let's get it on!" Suddenly the DJ started playing DMX for battle music. (A/N: if the action scene is bad, its cos I suck at action)

_We don't give a what what!!  
We don't give a what what!! (Shiet)_

_Get it on the floor  
Get it get it on the floor (WHAT?!)  
Get it on the floor  
Get it get it on the floor (WHAT?!)  
You don't wanna party then your ass gotta go (WHAT?!)  
You don't wanna party then your ass gotta go (C'MON!)_

Larissa charged towards Saturn and Mercury and greeted them both with a mid-air kick. She knocked out Saturn but mercury ducked. He threw a punch which was easily blocked. She realized that they were really close and she had a grip on both of his arms. She cocked an eyebrow up and kicked him squarely in the groin. He groaned openly and dropped her and he collapsed to the floor. Saturn crept up behind her and caught her. Larissa struggled vainly against his grip.

_Now you can ride to this motherf (uh)  
Bounce to this motherf (uh)  
Freak to this motherf (let's get it on)  
Get it on the floor (WHAT?!)  
Get it get it on the floor (WHAT?!)  
Get it on the floor (WHAT?!)  
Get it get it on the floor (that's right)_

Speedy was having trouble with Mars and Uranus. They had managed to pin him down on floor being the bulkiest of the henchmen and were kicking him really hard in his stomach. After a minute he passed out. Mars released him from his grip and tossed Speedy towards the crowd.

_Get it on the floor  
Get it get it on the floor (WHAT?!)  
Get it on the floor  
Get it get it on the floor (WHAT?!)  
You don't wanna party then your ass gotta go (WHAT?!)  
You don't wanna party then your ass gotta go (C'MON!)_

Starfire on the other hand had everything under control with Neptune and Jupiter. All she did was blast them both unconscious with her star bolts. She then flew over to way Speedy laid and put her hand gingerly on his forehand; he groaned and opened his eyes. "Starfire," he mumbled.

"Yes, Speedy what is it?"

"Look out!" he exclaimed.

_Now you can ride to this motherf (uh)  
Bounce to this motherf (uh)  
Freak to this motherf (let's get it on)  
Get it on the floor (WHAT?!)  
Get it get it on the floor (WHAT?!)  
Get it on the floor (WHAT?!)  
Get it get it on the floor (that's right)_

"Look out for wha- AAARRRGGHH!!" Star collapsed onto the ground with joker's hand on her shoulder. He used his Lethal Joker buzzer (not that lethal) on her and it had worked to his advantage. He then knocked Speedy unconscious and picked up Star.

_Don't start nothing, it won't be nothing  
Don't start nothing, it won't be nothing  
You wanna start something, its gon be something  
You wanna start something, its gon be something_

Larissa was still being man handled by Mercury and Saturn. She was carried over to Joker who had Star in his arms. He quickly placed her in Neptune's arms.

"Larissa, Larissa, Larissa! When will you ever learn? No, wait, I already know that answer...NEVER!" he laughed again. But he abruptly stopped since Larissa had kicked him in the jaw.

"You stupid worthless, daughter of a bastard bat! I'll teach you and your friend in a lesson of jokes that you'll never forget!" he roared. (A/N: Okay so he doesn't seem like the real Joker but who gives a damn) He slapped her hard across the face and grabbed her sides.

"What was tha-AAARRRGGHH!!?" she collapsed into the arms of Mercury as he swung her over his shoulder.

"Come on boys. Back to hang out. But since we came here to crash a party, how about we raise the roof?!" Joker pulled out a green gas grenade as threw it into the centre of the dance floor where they had their previous battle. Everybody coughed and gagged. Soon the green gas disappeared and the Joker, along with Star, Larissa and his henchmen were gone. Police arrived at the scene, check that everyone was okay and called the Teen Titans on their radios.

**Meanwhile at Titans Tower...**

The boys had their faces in shocked expressions. The movie had scared the life out of them except Raven who was sleeping peacefully on Beast boy.

"That was the best movie EVER!" Beast boy exclaimed waking up Raven, who levitated the bowl of unfinished popcorn – they didn't get to finish it as Raven was acting up – and dropped it over Beast boy's head.

"Can't you keep quiet for five seconds!" she yelled and leaped off of him. "How did I get on top of you anyway, I was sitting next to Robin when the movie started?"

"Well, err..." Robin started.

"You were levitating in your sleep and you moved to BB!" exclaimed Cyborg, obviously lying. He hoped Raven wouldn't realize but she already knew the truth.

Suddenly the Titans hotline on the TV started to ring. Robin opened it and it showed the police.

"Titans, we need your help," the officer started.

"What do you need help with?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, cos we'll be ready to kick some butt!" Beast boy added.

"What ever they said," Raven said in a monotone voice.

"Erm...Robin, shouldn't Star be here by now, I mean it is one in the morning?" Cyborg asked.

"I guess she should be here maybe she still with her friend," Robin shrugged. He looked at the officer who was on the TV.

"Well, two girls were kidnapped, one was an Afro-Caribbean with waist length black hair and hazel eyes by the age of seventeen and the other girl had waist length red hair with jade green eyes about sixteen years old. Their names are Larissa and Starfire!" the Titans looked bug-eyed.

"Are you trying to tell me that Starfire has been kidnapped?!" Robin roared.

"Yes," the officer confirmed, but we have to go now because we had many injuries to sort out. All we know from the person who stole them had fluorescent green hair, a huge red grin and he was always laughing. The screen flipped off.

"I should have gone with her!" an aggravated Robin yelled as he slammed the off button.

"What do you mean you should have gone with her?" asked Raven.

"It was late, I should have gone!"

"Well, dude, Star does need to learn how to look after herself," Beast boy commented.

"Yeah Rob, I mean she was with a friend after all," Cyborg added.

"Yeah, she did that very well and got kidnapped!" Ding dong Someone was at the door.

"I'll get it!" Beast boy called. He opened the door to reveal a shadowed figure. BB screamed and hid behind Robin.

"Robin, we've got a problem on our hands," he started.

"Long time no see Batman, what's the problem?" Robin asked.

"Weapon Apocalypta has run away again to her parent's marker at the cemetery here," he started.

"Robin, didn't you say that Star went to see a friend at the cemetery?" Cy asked.

"Ya, I did..." Robin's eyes widen, "Batman what did this girl look like?"

"She's seventeen years old, has waist length black hair, hazel eyes and is an Afro-Caribbean," he stated.

"Oh my god! Dude that so sounds like Larissa!" Beast boy exclaimed.

"How did you know that her name is Larissa? Anyway, there is said to be a auction in the middle of Jump city park, is this true Robin?"

"I don't know." As soon as he finished his sentence a transmission had arrived. Raven opened it.

"So these are the rest of the famous Teen Titan brats!" Joker chuckled.

"JOKER! What in hell are you doing here?!" Batman shouted.

"Well, if isn't the old bats from Gotham. Are you looking for your weapon, or should I say your little girl?" he cocked an eyebrow and laughed and did a waving movement with his hand motioning Mercury and Neptune to come with the squirming girls.

"I swear Joker, when I get out of this your gonna pay!" Larissa screamed.

"Larissa, why do you keep calling him 'Joker' he is not very entertaining." Star called. He smiled at this.

"Now, now Star-red, did you mean that in your innocent way, or in the other way," he started laughing again and stroked the girls head.

"Get off her now!" yelled Robin.

"Well, if it isn't the little robin that flew the coup of the bats! Awfully protective aren't we, even though she was dancing quite comfortably with your clone." He cackled with laughter yet again.

"If you're talking about Speedy, he beats Robin any day, _Robin _can't dance, especially my style," Larissa commented.

"But Larissa, he said he wasn't a very good dancer," Star pointed out.

"Could have fooled me! Besides it looked like he showed you a few moves not even Michael Jackson could have pulled off!" Star immediately blushes which gets Robin angry. He suddenly starts thinking of Raven, when his brain starts to wake up. 'What in hell do you think you're doing thinking about how Raven's groping made you horny when Star is in peril by the Joker!!' his brain raged on until he finally woke up.

"What do you want Joker?" Batman asked.

"To invite you to the auction I'm having in the middle of the park after the show I'm putting on with my stars! Larissa aka Weapon Apocalypta and Starfire aka Princess Firefly! Hope you're there in an hour! See you there Batsie! You too Titan Brats!" The transmission shut off.

As soon as it was quiet Batman and Robin started pacing up and down in different directions crossing over once in a while. Raven, Beast boy and Cyborg followed their every move then yelled, "STOP!!"

"What?!" they (Batman and Robin) asked in unison.

"Quit pacing up and down and come up with a plan on how we can get Starfire back! I don't like the idea that I would be the only girl on this team and besides she is the only girl I can trust!" Raven explained.

"Ya, and you're kind of giving me a headache," BB added. Batman and Robin sighed, sat down on the couch and started to think.

**At Jump city park...**

Countless villains had arrived for the auction of Larissa and Starfire. Villains like: Overload, Mumbo Jumbo, The Master of games, The HIVE, Johnny Rancid, Control Freak and Slade. Helping out Joker with the show and who were also in the auction was Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Cat Woman and The Penguin.

Starfire and Larissa were chained up to a metal, grid wall which was hooked up to a generator, which had a water pipe underneath it.

"Larissa I have a bad feeling about this," Star whispered, all Larissa could do was nod and say, "No shit Sherlock!"

I think I'll leave it there. How do you all feel that the Joker returned? Never thought of that now did you! HAHA! Anyway, thank you for all of your reviews.

**ah**: Thanxz and it will be a R/S ultimately.

**purplerave**: Thanxz, I'm hyper that you like my story, tell me which pairings you support please.

**bunny133**: so you're starting to hate Raven doesn't bother me. r/r will happen briefly, in the end raven will end up with... didn't figure that part out yet, but Robin and Star are together, how else am I meant to do the sequel?

**Bee Bop**: Yes, I know the whole Raven groping Robin and Cyborg was weird but she wants to make BB jealous somehow

**Scorpio Serpent**: I do it naturally. But seriously am I really funny?

**crypticgoddess**: They will go to auction, but I'm not sure who will buy them.

**starrobin4eva**: Sorry for not including you in the last chapter it wasn't intentional. Yes this is a r/s fic but it does have a little r/r since I've got both the fans.

**BitterSweetArtist**: how did u know I was a girl? Don't answer that. You're a r/r supporter, yes they will do something in later chapters. Not now cos it's too early.

**Raven-Vegeta**: Thanxz

**Lost Inside**: Robin and Speedy will have a fight sometime.

**The ShapeShifting Chick**: Thanxz but I have decided to do both since I got a tie.

**warprince2000**: Thanxz

**Azarath, Raven of**: Of course he deserves it. Are you an r/r supporter?

**Moon-N-Stars**: You're the best as well! Thanxz

**DarkPyroPlanet**: I loved your idea soooo much that I decided to use it. Hope you don't mind. A little something will happen between r/r and sorry cos it's only temporary. But if you want me to write a r/r fic I would be more than happy to, if you give mi your email address, especially if you have got hotmail. Thanxz! Ja ne! P.S any chance you could teach me some more Japanese.

**sweetiehartieangel369**: What can I say? Lust did take over after all. And I did warn you!!!! Another thing...Of course there being held hostage!! You think they went into this willing??? ahem BTW you're a really good critic. Another thing...did you change your name to hEyBaByDoLl?

**StarfireRobin**: I got you hooked? YAY for me!! Thanxz!

**Stars of Fire**: Of course she's crazy when Lust has taken over. Mwhahahaha! ahem I can't tell you whose gonna buy them.

**Starfire893**: Sadly, she will for a brief moment...really sorry, but that's how I planned the story. Now please update your stories especially that one with Storm in it. gets flame thrower to fry Storm

**Somebody**: I bet you're dying, I love leaving all you people in suspense!

**Invader Jed**: Konichiwa Jules!! twitches What do mean about review response, I don't get detailed reviews, WHAT DO YOU EXPECT!! ahem Anyways, I'm really glad you like the idea, it means a lot to me! BTW in season three, Red X doesn't ask Star out he just asks why he never asked her out. But I still can't wait for season three!!

**Makaveli Soldier**: Of course it's priceless! I don't really care if the song is old, it serves a point! Sort of. Star break dancing in a really good idea. I'll use it. Thanxz!

**RobinluvsStar**: YAY! You like my story! Yes, Cyborg did enjoy having Raven 'sleep' on him. Star and Robin will happen...in my next story.

**Abby**: I updated happy now? Jokes, anyways glad you like my story!

**Twisted Wisphers**: Konichiwa Ranika! You actually got an account before me!! I hope you do your story soon. THANXZ!!

Okay people, since I'm getting so many reviews on my first fan fic, I'm so happy I need you to identify which pairing you support in your next review. R/S raise your hands! R/R raise your hands! Any other pairings raise your hands! Also can you tell me if I should put another girl on the scene who tries to flirt with BB? I need your advice.

D-I-WaRrIa


	4. It's a Joker Show!

Thanxz to people who reviewed. Anyways on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I own Larissa! Nobody can take that from me. Mwhahahaha!

**Chapter 4**

**It's a Joker show Part 1**

Starfire and Larissa looked grimly around their surroundings. They had villains galore around them. Cat woman and Poison Ivy were inspecting the 'prizes' that were up for sale if they could survive Joker's torture show. "The Afro-Caribbean seems to have an edge in her, where did you get her from again?" Cat woman asked.

"I got the little Larissa from the old bats!" Joker proclaimed.

"Interesting. Seems my latest lover has taken an interest in girls."

"Yes, but this is no ordinary girl...this is _his_ little girl!"

"I'm not fully his little girl; it's only by a third!" Larissa spat, interrupting the conversation. Joker and Cat woman turned to look at her. Cat woman smirked.

"Tell me Larissa, how much of a father is he to you?"

"If you say calling me 'Weapon Apocalypta all the time, treats me like one of his co-workers and doesn't give a shit about me, what do you think?"

"Just as I thought. He was never the father type. Playboy yes, father no," Cat woman commented.

"Too true, too true," Larissa added. Joker laughed and turned his attention to Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, who were inspecting Starfire. "Well, what do you think ladies?" Joker asked.

"Her red hair is positively luscious, almost like my own," Poison Ivy cooed.

"And the lasers shot from eyes give us a great advantage against Batgirl!" Harley added.

"I want her!" Poison Ivy proclaimed pointed at Star. Starfire gasped and started to rattle the chains. "Sorry my little Starling, but they are impossible to break through unless I break them," Joker said evilly.

"I want Larissa! The girl has an edge I have never seen before and her power...more than Batman could ever handle," Cat woman said.

**At Titan Tower...**

"I've got it!" the Boy Wonder announced.

"What is it then?" Cy asked.

"We just go down to the park and buy them back!"

"Genius, Beast boy could of thought of that knowing how he's a dimwit!" Raven exaggerated dimwit.

"Hey! I can be clever when I want to be!" BB defended himself, "Anyway how do we get the money?"

"Well, since Batman is a multibillionaire, he could easily out buy anyone, right Batman," Robin explained. He looked at Batman and he nodded.

"Alright y'all! Let's go kick some joking ass!" Cy called as they all charged out the front door.

**At Jump City Park...**

The girls were struggling vainly against their restrains. But the torture hadn't begun yet. Slade walked onto the stage and looked at Starfire right in the eye. He slapped her squarely across the cheek.

"What was that for!" she yelled.

"That was for interfering with my plans to get Robin as my apprentice for life!" Slade smirked. He then walked over to Larissa and looked at her strangely.

"What are you looking at?" she mumbled. He looked at her up and down and gave her the look with his eyes. Larissa then put two and two together but she was wrong in her accusation but it hit Slade in a way nobody could differ. "You're not going to rape me like my mum was raped are you?"

He pulled out something from the 'S' insignia on his shirt. It was an emerald pendant in the shape of the apocalypse, (A/N: You know that explosion image), it was outline in 24carat gold. He held it up in front of her face and waved it around. Larissa's eyes widen.

"Where did you get that," she asked. Before Slade had the chance to answer the Bat Jet sent a laser his way knocking him off stage with the pendant still in his hand.

"Oh, lookie here! It seems like the old Bats and the Teen Brats have come to see the show! We must put our stars in costumes!" Joker laughed hysterically.

"WHAT!!" both girls yelled at the same time as they were ushered away by The Penguin and Harley Quinn.

The Caped-Crusader and Boy Wonder jumped down from the Bat Jet, as it hovered in mid-air, just in front of the stage. Soon, BB, Raven and Cyborg joined them. "Now ladies, gentlemen and annoying do gooders, please take your seats as the show is about to begin!" Joker announced.

Batman and the remaining titans looked around them and at each other. Soon they were strapped down to five hard metal chairs. All the other villains took their stands and sat down.

"I would like to welcome all of you to the Joker Show of Torture and Auctioneers! My stars are getting ready with the help of my lovely assistances who also can buy the stars are: The Penguin, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and the love of the old Batsie's...Cat woman!" They came out simultaneously bowed. Cat woman winked at Batman and blew him a kiss. The titans gawked as she came down from the stage and sat on Batman's lap.

"I hope you're not expecting a welcome lip-lock," she said and slapped him around the face.

"I will now let my little Harley read out all the villains who are here at the auction tonight!" Joker motioned Harley to come forward with a scroll.

"Alright Mr. J! We have over there, Overload, Mumbo Jumbo, and The Master of games, The HIVE, Johnny Rancid, Control Freak and the most villainous villain of all...Mr. Slade!" Harley called out.

"Slade!" Robin said through gritted teeth. A spotlight shone on Slade as he was raised to a higher platform. Fireworks sparked from behind the stage as Larissa and Star rose from the ground (A/N: They went through a trap door) in...very different attire. (A/N: This part is dedicated to bunny133 who helped me write it)

Starfire had a chain mail bra on with a chain mail mini skirt with knee-high silver boots. Her hair had two braids on each side of her face and the rest of her hair was tied back high with a silver band. Larissa was wearing a leather bra with skin tight leather trousers and knee-high boots. Both of the boots were high heeled as both of the girls were chained to a metal grid wall and were fidgeting against their restraints.

"For my first part of the show, there's gonna be a bet. A bet on who can hold their breath longer...under The Penguin's terms!" Joker laughed out loud again. The stage rose twelve feet and revealing a tank full of freezing cold water. The titans and Batman's eyes widen along with Star's and Larissa's as they were lowered waist deep into the water.

"Please sir who calls himself after a bird that can't fly, could you take Larissa and me out of this freezing aqua facility please!" Star chattered through her teeth.

"Err...Nah!" The Penguin retorted. The girls started to shiver and the chain mail didn't help either. Robin called out Starfire's name loads of time as he fidgeted against his restraints. The Penguin then waddled over to the other side of the stage and pushed a blue button. The metal wall then sub-merged underneath the water, taking the girls down with it. Star and Larissa gasped for air as their bodies were lowered under the surface.

"Now let's do a bet, who says that Weapon Apocalypta aka Larissa will stay for longer put your hands up!" The Hive, Overload and the Master of Games raised their hands. "And who says that Princess Firefly aka Starfire will stay for longer!" Mumbo Jumbo, Johnny Rancid and Control Freak raised their hands. "Mr. Slade, who do you think will last longer?" Slade thought about this but he was still mystified by Larissa's reaction to the pendant.

"I would have to say that both of them pass out as the same time," he commented.

"Excellent choice!" The Joker agreed enthusiastically. After about of minute of struggling underwater Star could feel her senses giving up on her. Larissa sensed this and went into her mind.

Star's mind

"Starfire..."

"Who had entered the domain of my mind?"

"It's me, Larissa."

"Oh, good friend Larissa, I don't think I can last much longer!"

"I know, that's why on the count of three, we are gonna let go of our breath."

"Are you not feeling yourself? If we let go of the little breath we have left we will surely decease!"

"We won't die; they won't let us die if we're meant to be put up for auction."

"I guess you're right. So, it was on the count of three, yes?"

"Yes. 1...2...3!"

Out of Star's mind

Starfire's and Larissa's heads rolled to one side of their bodies as a huge air bubble erupted from their mouths. "STARFIRE!!" Robin yelled from his chair.

"Oh, don't worry Robin; I wouldn't let anything happen to your little girlfriend now would I?" Poison Ivy cooed.

"On with the show! Now to wake our stars up, I will give them a shocking surprise! Mwhahahahahahahaha!" he started to cough uncontrollably, "Ahem...Anyhoo." He pressed a black button.

The generators started to turn and all the water went into them leaving Star and Larissa high and dry. ZAAAP!! "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" The girls screamed as their eyes shot open. They started to cough uncontrollably and water came from their mouths. They groaned in aggravation. ZAAAP!! "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh! I do like a shocking result! I wonder how they're coping down there. Oh, the joy of the screams of pain!" Joker cried. Every villain except Slade laughed at his joke. Slade was rather disturbed when he heard Larissa cry out but couldn't care less for Starfire. Something about Larissa made a sadistic memory come back. (A/N: No! I am not gonna write the memory...yet!) He clasped the emerald pendant and carried on watching.

"Now, let's whip them into shape! Mercury, Saturn, come over here boys," Joker gave them two bull whips each, "And make them scream!" Mercury and Saturn evilly grinned to each other. Larissa's eyes widen a sudden shot of pain rippled through her skin. It was pure agony seeing Mercury whip her in the Titans eyes.

"OOOO!! That's got to hurt like hell!" BB exclaimed.

"Yeah! She must be going through pain!" Cy added.

An evil glint flashed in Saturn's eyes as he turned towards Starfire. She let out a yelp as he came forward and touched her face. Robin tried to restrain his anger and started to fidget in his chair. Starfire noticed this and looked at him pleadingly, as if she was crying out to him but the words just wouldn't emit from her mouth. A merciless whip was heard shortly followed by a scream of agony from 'Robin's beloved star'. (A/N: Of course Star doesn't belong to anyone...yet!)

Joker raised his hands in the air and yelled, "Okay, that's enough with the whipping! I have a more fitting torture for out stars before we move onto the auctions!" He cracked up into hysterical laughter which was quite disturbing. Larissa bit her bottom lip as Star had silent tears in her eyes threatening to spill. A trap door opened up underneath them, Star and Larissa were still hanging on the metal mesh wall. The pit beneath Starfire revealed poisonous snakes of all kinds and tarantulas. Oh how she hated snakes and tarantulas! Slowly she was lowered into the pit, screaming with tears of fear going down her cheeks.

"STARFIRE!!!!!" Robin screamed futilely. He mentally cursed himself for falling for such an obvious trick. You would think that the favourite protégé of the infamous Batman would be able to get out pf this particular situation. Hell, you think _Batman _himself would be able to get out of this particular situation. Mercury finally stopped whipping Larissa as he never paid attention to Joker's command. When she had regained composure she tried sending Star a psychic message, but she was too overwhelmed with fear that she couldn't.

"You're gonna have to do better than that to scare me! Remember I basically own horror!" Larissa spat.

"Oh, but you do have three fears which nobody would guess in a million years if they didn't spy on you while you were dreaming!"

"You watch me, when I sleep? Do you know how ghetto that is?!"

"What's ghetto? Anyhoo, I'm going to put you through you least terrifying fear!"

"And what would that be? Whip me some more underwater oh, great Master of Maudlin Mockery?" she mocked.

"You'll pay for that with your fears!" Joker gleamed as a glass coffin rose from the metal surface. Her eyes grew wide with fear as did Batman's, he knew that one of her worst fears were claustrophobia especially when she could see who was in a space mocking her.

**Larissa's POV**

I watched as a transparent crypt crept up onto my level, well almost my level. My eyes widen in shock as I knew what was about to become pf me. I needed to control my fears or I knew what would become of the people around me and of this city.

Stupid Joker, he really did have a death wish didn't he? Oh, well. I hope Star's doing okay with all the snakes and spiders... well; I know that isn't going down too well. She's screaming every two seconds and Robin is constantly calling out her name. Robin. Oh, how I hate him, he's one of the reasons all these crazy psychopaths go after me in the first place and before that... never mind. I'll think about it later.

Whoa, I'm moving. These chains really do retain people good, but I think it's draining my powers otherwise Star and I would be out of this mess. Another thing, how come they didn't capture Robin's clone? Couldn't they just brain-wash him and make him do crimes so that Robin would pay? No such luck. Ouch!

Great, just great. I'm in the freaking coffin and I can hardly breathe. I bang my fists on the walls and lid but it's no use. I can see the Joker laughing his head off and telling his beloved Harley how much he loves her. That liar, he doesn't know anything about love. But Harley seems to be clinging onto his every word.

Then I see Cat Woman working her magic on Batman. It isn't working to well, but his eyes seem focused on me. Sigh Like he cares about me, he prefers Robin any day...it's so obvious. I wonder what it would be like with Cat Woman. I bet I would feel life to some extent.

Poison Ivy and the boy Blunder. He almost died just kissing her. Then there was Batgirl, but she dumped the loser. Now, it looks like he has his eyes on Star. What's his deal with red-heads? Can't he see that Raven is trying to get with him for some reason? I have no idea what that girl wants with him.

Then there's that guy with my mother's pendant. How in HELL did he get that? It's supposed to be sacred. It was at first my only gate way to the afterlife and speak to her. But now I do that through meditation. But he seems familiar to me. But I just don't know where. Why can't I remember?

My heart's racing now; I can no longer control my breathing. I can see my world going dark. I -.

**Normal POV**

"LARISSA!!" Batman cried as her body went limp in the coffin. Starfire had tears in her eyes for her friend and was scared that that was going to be her fate as well. Joker's hysterical laughter rang out through the city disturbing children's peaceful dreams.

Cat Woman leaned in close the Batman and whispered into his ear, "Soon your little girl will be mine." His eyes widen.

I'm leaving it there. I love this story even though it is my own! Anyways Thanxz for reviews even though I only got two but I did repost the story!

**Brogramn**: You reviewed!! I'm so gonna be hyper by the end of this. Anyways, you do realise of course that I did base Larissa on my own persona sort of. I made her character fit in with a lot of people. You know those people who seem to always fit in. Raven needs to be out of character for the story to work, in my sequel I'll make her more in character. Thanxz for reviewing and keep on reviewing please!

**Rochelleteentitan**: yes, Yes, YES!! Yea it will be an R/S in the... hmm... next story! Mwhahahahahaha!! Thanxz for reviewing!!

D-I-WaRrIa


	5. It's a Joker Show! cont'd

Thanxz for all those who reviewed! I need support if story is going to continue with sequels! Special Thanxz to anyone who I gave confidence and gave it back, you people know who you are! Love ya!!

Disclaimer: Everyone knows this is pointless but I'll say it anyway... I don't own the Teen Titans and maybe never will.

**Chapter 5**

**It's a Joker show Part 2**

The moon was half full and frenzied laughter from a psychopath was ringing out through the air. Star was frantically trying to get out of her present situation. Tarantulas and snakes were crawling all around her and on her. She was petrified.

"Oh, dear friend Larissa, please wake up soon! I hope you can hear me!" She took a glance at Robin who returned it. The snakes started hissing violently and circled Star violently directing there territory. Star screamed and fainted as she couldn't take the pressure anymore!

"Looks like your little friend has fainted, what are you gonna do now?" Poison Ivy cooed as she ran her finger under Robin's chin.

"Shut up!" he spat words dripping with venom.

"You know, you're cute when you're angry, I can't see why Batgirl dumped you... Oh yes, I remember now! Its cos you... _cheated _on her with me! You have no regard for girl's feelings and you know it. You can't start something without finishing it but you're always gonna say you were dragged into it!" She left him with his thoughts.

Star fluttered open to reveal her being suspended above the crowd of villains. She saw the Joker talking to Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, her name occurred in the conversation several times. Robin was blinking uncontrollably trying to tell her something. She glanced across to Larissa, who in which was still unconscious.

"Ah! Little Star-red has awakened. Can't say the same thing for Little Larissa though! Anyhoo LET THE AUCTIONS BEGIN!" The Joker announced with an evil glint in his eyes. He knew that the old Bats would do anything to keep his little girl and Starfire safe, but he wasn't going to let him win that easily.

Larissa's eyes flittered open. "Friend Larissa you have awakened! It was lonely without your conscious state," Star miserably beamed.

"How could you be lonely when you have an audience watching your every move?" she groaned in response.

"Well," Star started with her eyes rolling around to look for an answer in her head.

"It was a rhetorical question Star," she whispered.

"Oh." A sharp slam from the Joker's henchmen brought them back to their present situation, suspended above countless villains and a few do-gooders.

"Well, I think we should start with the little Staring and get her over and done with... let's start the bid at $100 000! Do I hear $200 000," Johnny Rancid raises his arm, "$200 000 do I hear $300 000?" Batman raises his arm and calls, "$10 000 000!"

"Ah! The ol' Bats is looking out for his protégés team mate. How cute and caring... NOT! Do I hear any other suggestions?" Nobody in the crowd put their hands up. "I didn't think so, so let's move on to little Larissa!"

Batman's eyes suddenly quirked up. "I shall start the bid at, since she's more special to you people than Batman, at $66 000 000!" (A/N: I like to different, if you think I'm degrading Starfire I'm not! It's just that I need it to be this price for the auction to work. Note the '66')

Slade immediately put his arm up and counteract Batman's attack, "$200 000 000!" Batman glared at Slade and called, "$300 000 000!"

"$400 000 000!"

"$500 000 000!" The words of conflict were going back and forth all the time. 'Why does he care for me so much now?' Larissa thought, 'And why does that Slade guy seem to have equal passion?' She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "ENOUGH!!" The Joker shrieked, "You two are giving me a head ache! Let's settle this the old fashion way... Let's FIGHT!!" Hysterical laughter filled the place as smoke booms were let off. All the shackles around Starfire, Larissa, Batman and the rest of the titans exploded off them.

"Freedom at last!" BB yelled triumphantly.

"Yeah, we're free but we have to find Starfire!" Robin commanded. The rest of the titans and started to fight numerous villains. Robin's glance turned to Batman who was scanning the area. He seemed to be searching furiously for someone. "Hey Batman, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just need to find her before its too late." With a swirl of his coat he ran towards the smoke filled stage but he was soon to be confronted by... Slade.

"Hey Snot-nose! Feel like getting hacked again?" Gizmo mocked.

"How bout I blast you all the way to Timbuktu and we'll see who's gonna get hacked!" Cyborg growled and went into combat with Gizmo. He threw a punch and Gizmo flew through the air.

"Need help young non-do gooder?" The Master of Games asked. Gizmo just nodded.

"A'ight y'all! Let's get this party started!" Cyborg yelled as he readied his sonic cannon. MG charged at Cyborg but got shot at with a sonic blast, but Cyborg didn't realise that Gizmo had his spider legs out and got impaled by one and got knocked unconscious. Gizmo smiled evilly to himself and high-fived MG. "Come on! Let's split this place!" Gizmo said as the Master of games nodded and vanished. They left Cyborg black on the floor.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!!" Raven chanted as she and Jinx were in an energy blast frenzy. Pink (A/N: I despise the colour even though I wear it) and black illuminated the scene. It was three in the morning and you could still see the moon full and bright. Sweat dripped off Raven's brow as she tried avoiding the pink rays. 'God, I hate pink!' she thought. Soon she levitated fifty nets and planted them on Jinx. The sorceress didn't have a chance since Raven electrocuted the wires with her black magic. Jinx's body went limp and she fell into unconsciousness.

A faint smile crept across her mouth and was quickly wiped away as a static white blast came her way and knocked her out. Overload came over and electrocuted her more. Seeing that she wasn't going to wake up, he untangled and picked Jinx up and brought her to Gizmo.

Beast boy was having problems of his own. Noticing that Raven and Cyborg had gone down in battle he realised that he was alone to confront Mammoth and Mumbo Jumbo. He transformed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and tried to swat Mammoth with his tail. It didn't work too well as Mammoth simply jumped on top of him and punch him into numbness. BB then turned into a snake and bit Mammoth rendering him unconscious.

He then turned back into his human form which was a big mistake. Mumbo had been ready with a plastic tank which BB fell into and couldn't get out. Numerous ropes started to wrap around him and suffocate him. He gasped for breath but soon fell into a comatose state. (A/N: Means unconscious, just wanted to say something different)

"Who the HELL do you think you are bidding up for Larissa!!" Batman roared in his face. Slade remained calm and responded, "Have you ever heard of the term 'apprentice'?"

"Of course I have and if it's any constellation Robin is mine!" Batman growled.

"Yes, but you can only have one apprentice, meaning Larissa is still available!"

"Shut up you sick bastard! I'm not gonna let you lay one finger on her!"

"Oh, but I already have and she doesn't know who I am but I do have something very precious to her..."

"And what might that be, a gold and emerald pendant of the Apocalypse?!" Slade blinked.

"Well, good guess. I must say Robin had a very good teacher. But no, I have some_one _much more precious to her..." Batman at this point in time decided he had heard enough and punched Slade in the gut. Slade blocked and responded with a kick to the head which Batman didn't take so well. Slade smirked.

**On the stage...**

Cat woman clawed her way through the rubble to find her prize. At the bottom lay Larissa in surprisingly good condition. She hoisted her over her shoulder and made a sleek getaway. The Penguin waddled away with cat woman leaving Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn to find Starfire. She, Starfire, had been thrown clear of the rubble and was unharmed.

Harley threw her into a Venus fly trap and jumped in herself soon to be followed by Poison Ivy. Then the plant disappeared. Joker had been blown to bits by Star but he was pleased with the message he left to scare her in the future. (A/N: see if you can guess what he said, if any of you get the answer right... You'll have the next chapter dedicated to you.)

Robin was locked in a hand to hand combat with Johnny Rancid. The attacks went back and forth like ping-pong. Soon a blast from Overload separated them and knocked Robin out. All the villains (except Slade) made a clear getaway.

**With Batman and Slade...**

Batman lunged at Slade and pinned him to the floor and ripped his mask off saying, "Who are you?" He was surprised when he saw a small television screen and Slade laughing. "You know that Robin had the exact same face when he first realised this. I guess it's just like Master like Protégé." He suddenly disappeared and a beeping sound was heard. Batman leapt off the mad man's replica and ran towards the defeated titans.

With the sound of groaning the titans (except Star and BB) woke up. "Uh, what happened?" Cyborg asked.

"You were all defeated that's what happened. And I let that mad man get away!" Batman responded.

"Where is Starfire and that other girl?" Robin queried.

"They're not here. Somebody took them away. I suggest we go back to the tower, rest and continue our search there," Raven said in a monotone voice. They all nodded and went back.

A shadowy figure stepped out from behind a few trees and walked off into the direction of titans tower.

So sorry it's short but I had a MAJOR writers block and not to mention all the homework I had. Anyways! Reviews!

**Starfire983**: I know tell me about it. And what exactly was evil, the torturing? Oh well, I'm glad you like!! Update your stories soon!!

**StarfireLover**: You reviewed!! I'm so HAPPY!!! Words can't say how I feel about you loving my story. Since I updated mine, it's your turn. I SAID UPDATE!! And keep reviewing please.

**Brogramn**: It's okay, I know what it feels like to be lumbered with homework. Seriously I have never seen Return of the Jedi, so I don't know where I got the idea from. Joker's always been sadistic and so is Slade in later chapters when I... now telling you that would spoil the story.

**bunny133**: I updated for you and I'm so glad I'm on your favourite's list. Update your stories soon!

**Twisted Wisphers**: Hey Rani!! Howz you? Yeah, I know what you want more of but that isn't coming until later. Get your story up soon!!

Okay people. Really sorry this was short but oh well. Please review and tell me who you want me to start with.

Should I start with...

1: Starfire

2:Larissa

3:The Titans

**TELL ME PLEASE AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

D-I-WaRrIa


End file.
